Noise
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Jack is just trying to do his job, but the hot guy next door is disturbing the quiet. Jack soon learns not to mind. Hiccup/Jack HiJack


**After much wheedling, Vala finally harassed me into agreeing to write HiJack. I've never seen the Guardians movie so if my Jack is OOC well, tough.**

-HTTYDX-

Skipping up the path to the house he was about to show, Jack turned to check the customer was following him. It was an average bread-and-butter client, middle aged guy looking to have something to leave to his children with a mortgage that would probably last until he was eighty.

"This place fits all your desires. Four bed, driveway, big garden."

"It's not detached."

Mr boring-old-guy grumbled, and Jack turned around with his usual placating smile.

"Detached is outside your budget. You can compromise on space or neighbours. Your choice. Just come take a look. I guarantee you're gonna fall in love with it."

Leading the guy in, Jack knew the man disapproved of his slightly camp, white-haired blue-suited estate agent. But Jack was the best at his company, and so Sir grumpus was just going to have to deal with it.

"So, the kitchen is less than a year old, the original owner just decided to downsize after his wife left him, but she liked a state of the art fit."

Well, it could have been true. Jack had no idea, he just saw the 'new kitchen' on his info pack. Men always sympathised with other men scorned by women.

"What about the furniture?"

"Just the living room. He did offer to leave the garden set up if it was a deal breaker but bedrooms are all sentimental stuff. You want to see the upstairs or the garden first?"

"Garden."

Yep, the man was interested. The garden was a selling point, spacious and complete with a decking fit for relaxation, plenty of grass with a swing set and a couple of well-tended flowerbeds. Topped off with a sturdy shed at the end, Jack watched Sir-grumpus taking it all in. He saw the spark of 'yes yes yes' there, knew the garden was a very big tick in the sale column.

"There's a row of trees just beyond the end fence, they'll need a little maintenance once a year or so to not be a sun block, but they offer excellent sound insulation."

"Then what's _that_ noise?"

Grumpus had a point. There was a loud rumble coming from somewhere nearby. Leaning toward next doors fence - there was only a neighbour to the right - Jack crossed the decking, peered over the fence and saw a really quite interesting sight.

"Next door is cutting his grass."

Jack didn't add that the man was doing it shirtless. Or that he was _hot._

"Hey, grass guy!" the hot guy turned around, confused "could you cut that off for a little while?"

"Oh, sure. Sorry!"

He cut the running motor, then waved lightly and headed back inside his house. Jack may or may not have checked him out.

"Noise gone. Better?"

Grumpus nodded, stepping out to look at the garden, definitely paying more attention than a fully settled 'no' usually did. Of course, some were super awkward and scoured every detail before leaving to never be seen again.

"So shall we go look upstairs? Don't forget to wipe your shoes."

The grass was dry, but Jack didn't want to follow the guy with a broom for any dusty remnants of soil just in case. They both scuffed the soles of their shoes over the garden mat, then he headed in to display the upstairs.

"The master bedroom is en suite, the other bathroom is split between toilet and bath."

After the tour and a chat, Mr Grumpus actually put an offer on the house. Jack stayed behind to fill in the paperwork, called his boss to liase with the homeowner. Then he headed back to the garden, hoping to glance Mr Hot Guy again. Lucky for him, he was sat out in a chair, drinking a glass of fruit juice by the colour.

"Hey, grass guy!"

"I'm not making any noise now!"

He laughed as he spoke, getting up and crossing to nearer the fence so they weren't yelling at each other.

"I know. I wanted to say we're done here and I appreciate you quieting down for Grumpus."

"Grumpus?"

"I nickname all my customers. It passes the time and makes me feel better about my own silly name."

"I bet it doesn't beat mine."

"I bet it does."

Hot guy hopped up onto something near his fence, raising him high enough to be chest-above the fence. He held his hand down to Jack.

"Hiccup Haddock."

Jack took his hand, grinning.

"Jack Frost."

Both burst out laughing.

"I don't know which of us was pranked more by our parents."

"Well my dad was called Jack too. Same as gramps."

"Huh. I have an ex who introduced himself first time as Eret, son of Eret. So you're not the first I've met to inherit a name."

Hot Guy liked guys. Was it Jack's birthday?

"So, what are my new neighbours like?"

"How did you know?"

"You left the back door open. I overheard him agreeing to meet the asking price if they could move in ASAP."

"Oh. Well, grumpus has a wife and two kids. One grandkid, which I think is why the swing set sold him."

"He got in fast, that sign only went up four days ago."

"Yeah, well, he just sorta walked in two days ago with a shopping list for dream home and a want to hurry."

"Fair enough. Well, I hope I'm allowed to cut my grass in future."

Jack chuckled, then bid Hiccup goodbye and sadly left the hot guy who liked guys. He wished he could buy the house just to insist Hiccup garden topless everyday. That thought was a little distracting, and after locking the door Jack managed to make a complete idiot of himself by falling down the front steps.

"Oh my gods, are you ok?"

That was a familiar voice. Jack pushed himself up to see Hiccup-the-hot-guy hastening over to the stumbled estate agent. He was still shirtless, which wasn't helping the faint flush staining Jack's usually marble-white cheeks.

"I'm fine. My paperwork and suit survived, even if my dignity didn't."

"It is a nice suit. But you're bleeding."

With no real consultation, Hiccup leant down and helped haul Jack to his feet. That was when Jack finally noticed that, up close, Hiccup was wearing a prosthetic on his leg.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"I... I uh... I was gonna ask for your number. I figured if you shot me down you'd leave and I could deal with my shame alone. But now I'm gonna ask you to let me clean up that cut on your head."

Jack had apparently forgot how to talk, and even almost walked off without retrieving his briefcase from the ground. At least he had already locked up the house behind him. Following hot guy to his house was slightly surreal, and it took Jack too long to realise that wet feeling on his face was blood, by which time it had dripped down to his silver shirt.

"Can I ask you something?"

Having been staring at Hiccup's bare chest while the other man cleaned the little gash on his head - it was an excellent distraction from the stinging pain - Jack almost didn't hear him.

"Uh, sure?"

"Were you born with hair this colour?"

His ice white hair was often commented on, so Jack wasn't surprised.

"Oh. Yeah. I have albinism. OCA1b... they think. You might notice you're rubbing suncream off my face."

"Oh, sorry!"

"It's ok, I always carry some in the car. My turn. How'd you lose your leg?"

Hiccup only blinked for a second, then slowly smiled again.

"Motorcycle accident a few years back. Does it bother you?"

"Not really. I was just curious."

Dabbing dried blood from Jack's cheek where it had run down his face, Hiccup rooted through his first aid box, then looked up.

"Are you allergic to anything? I was gonna put a little plaster on but I don't want you breaking out in a rash."

"I'll be fine until I get home, I don't have any other showings today. Hopefully this bloodstain will come out."

Jack plucked at his shirt disdainfully, hoping his favourite silver one could be salvaged.

"Spit on it. The proteins in saliva will break down the bloodstain before you wash it without damaging the colour."

Jack squinted slightly at Hiccup for offering him such peculiar advice.

 _"What?"_

"I saw it on a tv show."

"Oh. Right. Well... thanks for cleaning me up but I have a shirt to spit on" Hiccup snorted with laughter "so... got a pen?"

"You don't carry one?"

"I dropped it when I fell."

Hiccup grabbed a pen from his kitchen noticeboard, held it out to Jack. He pulled a business card from his jacket pocket, scribbled his mobile number on the back and held it out to Hiccup.

"Snowflakes pattern. Cute."

"Hey, it's memorable and distinctive. Don't hate."

"I don't. Just unexpected. So... I'll call you."

"You had better."

Jack drove himself home from the hot guys house, still slightly stunned that checking out the future neighbour of his customer had led to a minor head injury and possibly a date.

Hiccup called him the next afternoon, after Jack had had four long viewings all spent trying not to stare avidly at his phone in the hopes Hiccup would call. He'd had to comb his hair slightly differently to cover the small cut, and so far that seemed to be doing the trick.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to call."

"I was trying to play it cool! Then I remembered I'm not cool and decided to call now. So, want to go for a drink?"

"Sounds good."

"When are you free?"

Jack almost said 'right now!' but decided to try and play it just a little cool

"I'll check my calendar..." he had no plans other than work... Jack really needed to get a life sometime "I'm pretty free every evening this week."

"Awesome. So, tomorrow?"

"Just let me know where."

Hiccup texted him an address so Jack could find his way, though it wasn't that far from Hiccup's house which Jack knew how to find. Unsure if the date was formal or just hanging out with a hot guy, Jack wavered back and forth about what to wear. In the end, he fell back to his favourite hoody - deep blue, with silvery patterning lines over the shoulders.

Jack had a favourite colour combination... Hiccup had better get used to that.

Paired with his black jeans and boots with a little silver detailing (snowflakes on the side of his boots, possibly his mother having a giggle but they were so comfy!), Jack was ready to go and possibly make a fool of himself with hot guy Hiccup.

Hiccup was leant against the wall outside the pub they were meeting at, looking unfairly attractive in a red jumper and light brown trousers. Still fresh-faced and youthful, Jack envied as much as admired that dusting of stubble across Hiccup's sharp jawline. He smiled when he saw Jack, pushing away from the wall and heading over as soon as Jack exited his car. With hair the colour and texture of driven snow, Jack was fairly unmissable.

"Is everything you own blue and/or silver?"

"Almost. Problem?"

Hiccup shook his head, grinning.

"Suits you. Shall we?"

He had really pretty eyes. Green, deep and piercing. And a really pretty smile, all warm and happy. Actually, Hiccup had a really pretty everything. Jack was probably dreaming.

After they ordered drinks and found a table, Jack found himself the subject of Hiccup's quiet scrutiny and wasn't sure if it was good or bad at first

"So I read up on albinism, because I'm a dork like that. Do you have much trouble with your vision?"

Jack blinked; Hiccup researched his condition?

"Not my actual sight, no, now I wear contact lenses. But I used to have a lot of rapid eye movement going on and I was always leaning my head and bobbing to see better. Gave me terrible neck ache."

They talked easily, like they had been friends a while, and when Hiccup very bravely put his hand on Jack's knee in a public space where Jack's strange colouring and/or outfit was drawing attention, he didn't mind a jot.

Someone else did.

"Hey! None of that unnatural stuff in here!"

The two men looked up, but Hiccup didn't move his hand, totally at ease with the drunk man glaring at them. There was a typical litany of men with varying states of beards and hats, large beer bellys and generally hulking builds.

"I've as much right to be here as you."

"Not like this ya don't!"

Jack wasn't too perturbed; it happened far too often to him too. He was just wary of upsetting people where Hiccup lived while Jack could just drive away later. One of the largest men at the bar slid from a _very_ sturdy looking stool, beard covering most of his beefy torso.

"Problem son?"

"Not-a-one dad. Just a guy who's had one too many."

Jack wasn't sure who was surprised, him or the homophobe as the mammoth man greeted Hiccup. His _son._

"That's your _dad?"_

"Yep. Jack, meet Stoick. Dad, this is Jack."

Hiccup lifted his hand from Jack's knee only to gesture between him and the large man. The drunk guy made a hasty exit after a glance from Stoick. Jack shook the mans hand, his entire hand fitting in Stoicks palm.

"Nice to meet ya lad."

Stoick went back to his friends and his beer. Jack now felt very aware that his dates dad was in hearing distance, and was wary of saying something to upset the mountain of a man. Hiccup seemed to notice, downed the last of his drink and stood up.

"Lets get out of here."

Jack wasn't about to complain. He finished the last of his drink and stood up holding his glass.

"Sure."

Hiccup copied him, taking their empty cups to the bar. He went to his dad, receiving a friendly pat on the shoulder that probably should have floored him.

"I'll call you and mom soon."

"Alright son."

Jack followed Hiccup out of the venue, glad for their evening meet time as it meant no glaring sunshine on his pale skin.

"Are you adopted?"

"What? Oh, cus he's... no. I'm just a lot more like my mom. I'll show you a photo if you like?"

"Is that a not-so-subtle invitation back to your place?"

Hiccup's answering grin was all the confirmation Jack needed.

"Maybe. But I figured you were uncomfortable with my dad there. I didn't know he would be there by the way, it wasn't a ploy."

"I figured. Lets go."

Jack's car was their transport, since Hiccup had walked there. It was a short drive, but there was a charge in the air as they went and it left Jack a little pent up. Hiccup slid from the car surprisingly gracefully for a guy with a metal leg. Not that Jack knew if it made the wearer graceless, but he had to imagine not having a proper ankle joint was a little tricky to learn.

Distracted by a half naked hot guy and his cut head, Jack hadn't really noticed the decor when he first came in. He was immediately aware that Hiccup really liked dragons.

"Wow."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling nervously.

"Yeah... I get kinda fixated on things "

"Its cool... is that your mom?"

Jack pointed at the photo he saw, though the question was largely unnecessary. It was either his mother or an older sister, because the two were nearly identical.

"Yeah. Mom, dad, me and that's my uncle Gobber."

Hiccup was really very close to Jack right now. He could almost hear Hiccup's heartbeat... or was that his own?

"Want to come sit outside? It's dark so you shouldn't fry."

"Hey" Jack commented as they got outside "you finished cutting the grass."

"Yep. After this weird guy over the fence asked me to stop, I managed to get it done."

"Huh. What a weirdo."

They both shared a laugh, leaning back in garden chairs and watching the stars twinkle in the sky. Hiccup turned from the view to look at Jack, quietly observing him until Jack finally had to ask.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You just look kind of... ethereal in the moonlight and it's a more enticing view than the sky."

A faint flush crept over Jack's cheeks. He wasn't used to being studied quite so intently.

"Oh."

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No. Just... not used to it."

When Hiccup finally kissed him, Jack found it an absolute relief. This. This he could handle much easier. Mostly because Hiccup was managing to kiss sense clean out of him, and that left no real room for nerves. Neither man could be called buff, but Hiccup had a more solid, firm constitution as he pressed to Jack's slender frame. Although parts of Jack were rapidly firming up too, especially when Hiccup made an experimental push against him. Surprising a gasp out of Jack, Hiccup smirked against his lips.

"This too fast for you?"

Jack shook his head, breathless and dizzy with desire from simply being kissed by Hiccup. With a wink, Hiccup took to his knees and got Jack's jeans undone in the blink of an eye. He did take a minute to satisfy his curiosity - Jack had been asked what his penis looked like _many_ times - before wasting no further time in taking Jack's cock in his mouth. A strangled moan of surprise burst from him, Hiccup's mouth enveloping half of his shaft in heat all at once enough to leave him weak at the knees.

Hiccup smirked up at him, pretty green eyes glittering with mischief and that slightly pouty lower lip hugging the underside of Jack's cock. His tongue was definitely performing some kind of magic, running over his glans and circling the rim until Jack was gasping, panting and moaning as Hiccup bobbed his head. A pale hand found it's way into the thatch of auburn hair, strands thick and smooth against Jack's fingers as he stroked and gripped intermittently, mostly dependent on what Hiccup was doing.

Steadily taking Jack to the edge with lips and tongue and delicious suction, Jack cursed when Hiccup pulled off, squeezing his sac lightly to delay the climax.

"Hey!"

Hiccup actually chuckled, rising to his feet a little unsteadily.

"Not done with you Frosty, come to bed?"

Well. Jack didn't need asking twice. Struggling to get his cock back in his bottoms, Jack followed Hiccup upstairs, finding himself rather swiftly stripped and kissed to absolute incoherence. Hiccup hesitated to take off his own trousers, then realised Jack had already seen his prosthesis and stopped thinking about hiding it. He crawled onto the bed, tongue slipping into Jack's mouth in a poor imitation of what he really wanted.

It had been far too long since he'd last had sex, Jack decided, when Hiccup's lubed fingers breached him gently, working him open with patience and teasing pressures against his prostate. Left close to the edge by Hiccup's wonderful mouth, the initial discomfort didn't really dull Jack's arousal and the rubbing against those sensitive nerves inside him were only fuelling the fire further.

"Not allergic to latex are you?"

Jack shook his head, thighs trembling when Hiccup stroked over his prostate again before withdrawing his fingers completely, wiping them hastily on the bedspread so his hands weren't slippery when he was opening the condom wrapper. Jack watched as Hiccup sheathed himself, sadly hiding his flushed, pulsing cock from sight but it did mean said cock would be inside Jack soon.

Coating himself liberally in lubricant, Hiccup looked at Jack lay shivering on the bed, anticipation hot in his blood as his cock quivered against his belly. Hiccup spread his thighs wider, adjusting himself on his knees between Jack's legs and looking up at him, checking for consent just in case Jack had changed his mind. It was unbelievably sweet of him really. Jack nodded, enjoying the way Hiccup panted against his neck while pressing inside him slow and steady.

The stretch was intense, but not unpleasant and that wonderfully 'full' sensation was one of the reasons Jack loved to be fucked quite so much.

"Alright?"

"Mhmm."

Jack felt Hiccup shift, moving back and forth in small increments rather than going straight for the kill and he appreciated the easing in. His thrusts began to lengthen when Jack relaxed, both of them finding their rhythm together. The swollen head of Hiccup's cock dragged across his prostate on each motion, sending those lovely tingles of electricity across Jack's nerve endings each time.

His hands roved Hiccup's torso, skittering across slim but solid muscles, feeling just how _hot_ Hiccup's skin was to the touch when he gripped at his paramours shoulders, bracing against those waves of sensation as Hiccup began to move a little faster, thrust a little harder and damned if Jack's body didn't respond quite happily.

His cock was flushed and heavy against his stomach, precum leaking on every thrust against his prostate until Jack couldn't help but touch himself, increasingly desperate to come and feeling that inferno build low in his gut. Hiccup obviously wanted to help him along, scooping an arm under Jack's knee and holding him that way to allow a different angle, a hotter pressure on his prostate.

"Fuck!"

Jack's back bowed as he came, the exquisite paroxysms of his climax making his hips jerk as his cock spilled hot and thick over his flushed, sweaty skin. His muscle spasms seemed to spur Hiccup on further, as he lasted only a dozen or so more thrusts before he joined Jack in that heady state of bliss and satisfaction.

Hiccup moved to dispose of the condom, came back with something for Jack to clean himself up with. The dull ache in his lower back was a pleasant remnant, a reminder Jack had just had some great sex and it left him lax, lazy on Hiccup's bed.

"So" Hiccup broke the silence, taking a swallow from a water bottle he held out to Jack "do you always pick up guys at houses you show?"

"Not really. Generally I'm so exuberant during the day that I'm all people-d out at the end of the day. So dating isn't always on my mind."

"Fair enough. So... does that mean I'm gonna be able to see you again?"

Jack pretended to think long and hard about it, breaking out into a grin only when Hiccup looked like he might be about to worry.

"I'd like that."

-XROTG-

 **Here we have some gay stuff. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
